1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool, and more particularly to a self adjusting tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical adjusting wrenches comprise a fixed jaw and a movable jaw adjusted relative to the fixed jaw for clamping and for driving fasteners. The movable jaw may not be self adjusted relative to the fixed jaw and should be adjusted by the users.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tools.